1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus and methods for inserting objects into balloons. More particularly, the apparatus of the present invention inflates a balloon by the application of external vacuum pressure and maintains the balloon in an inflated state while the user places an object into the inflated balloon.
2. Technology Review
Most people are struck with curiosity the first time they see a large object inside a fully inflated balloon. Typically, the person questions how such a large object could be placed inside the balloon without either ruining the balloon or the object. The person may also question how the object was placed inside an inflated balloon without letting all of the air out of the balloon. Thus, the ability to place objects into fully inflated balloons provides a unique and novel wrapping method for those objects.
An early device for inserting objects into balloons operated by inflating the balloons with positive pressure. The object to be inserted into the balloon was placed inside a box. The balloon orifice was stretched over a large cylindrical opening on the outside of the box. A compressor pressurized the inside of the box, causing the balloon to be inflated on the outside of the box. The user then placed the object into the inflated balloon using a flexible cuff attachment permitting the user to manipulate objects inside the box. The cuff attachment was essentially a rubber glove sleeve with the hand portion cut off.
This previous device, while capable of inserting objects into balloons, has several significant drawbacks. Chief among them is that a large compressor is needed to pressurize the box and inflate the balloon. Such a compressor is very heavy and not conveniently portable. Even a smaller, more easily transported compressor, does not have the capacity to rapidly and repeatedly pressurize the box and inflate the balloon.
Another significant problem is the difficulty in controlling air leakage. The entire apparatus must be built to withstand the substantial pressure required to inflate the balloon. The internal pressure exerted on the gaskets and sealant makes it difficult to retain air pressure within the box. It is particularly difficult to keep the cuff attachment from leaking air. Moreover, it is difficult to find a suitable cuff attachment for various arm sizes from small women's arms to large men's arms.
Yet another problem with this early device is that the object positioned within the inflated balloon tends to fall back into the box through the balloon orifice. To solve this problem, the user must reach through the cuff attachment and hold the object within the inflated balloon while simultaneously closing the balloon with the other hand on the outside of the box. This burdensome procedure exposes the user to the serious risk of the balloon bursting in the user's face while inserting the object into the balloon or during balloon inflation. Furthermore, it is often hard to extend the arm far enough into the box to insert the object into the inflated balloon.
Based upon the foregoing concept of placing objects into fully inflated balloons, it was found that a balloon could be placed inside a box and readily inflated using a vacuum rather than using positive air pressure. As a result, the interior of the balloon would be at atmospheric pressure. The object could then be placed into the inflated balloon without the need for a specially designed cuff attachment.
Despite its advantages, initial designs utilizing this technique possess some disadvantages. For example, the vacuum is separate from the box and is attached to the box via a vacuum hose. In addition, the box contains a manual valve which must be operated at various stages of the process of inserting objects into a balloon.
Finally, the box does not accommodate differently sized balloons. The box lid, which holds the balloon, is only designed to hold a single balloon size. In order to place objects into differently sized balloons, the entire box lid must be replaced with one designed to accommodate the desired size. Because the box lids were relatively large and bulky, it was very inconvenient to use differently sized balloons. Furthermore, the entire lid of the box must be removed to install the balloon and to withdraw the balloon after insertion.
Another problem common to both the positive pressure and vacuum pressure devices is the difficulty of stretching balloon orifices wide enough to accommodate large objects. This necessary stretching of the balloon orifice is nearly impossible for many people. In addition, the extensive stretching of the balloon orifice frequently results in tearing or other destruction of the balloon. Repeated balloon tearing by the user can become very costly.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that what is needed in the art are apparatus for inserting objects into balloons which are vacuum operated so that the disadvantages of a pressurized system are avoided.
It would be another advancement in the art to provide apparatus for inseting objects into balloons which are self contained and easily portable units thereby avoiding the inconvenience of a separate vacuum attached to the device by a hose.
Additionally, it would be a significant advancement in the art to provide apparatus for inserting objects into balloons which do not require the entire box lid to be changed in order to use differently sized balloons.
It would be another advancement in the art to provide apparatus for inserting objects into balloons which do not require a manually operated valve.
It would be yet another important advancement in the art to provide apparatus for inserting objects into balloons which facilitates stretching balloon orifices by most users thereby substantially reducing the risk of balloon damage and waste and improving efficiency.
Such apparatus for inserting objects into balloons are disclosed and claimed herein.